Traidores
by Hikari no Aly
Summary: ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto, si te conocía tan bien? pensaba mientras apuntaba con un arma a Kaminari. ¿Cómo fue que nuestros destinos se torcieron de esta forma? ¿Seguiremos haciéndonos los tontos? / ADVERTENCIA: LEMON Y TEORÍAS CONSPIRACIONALES.


**TRAIDORES.**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que se graduaron del colegio y comenzaron sus caminos como héroes profesionales, ahora, Ochaco, Kyoka y Tsuyu arriendaban un viejo departamento en un barrio antiguo, tranquilo, pero lo suficientemente económico para que 3 jóvenes heroínas cuyas carreras acababan de empezar pudieran vivir sin mayores inconvenientes.

\- ¿Saldrás con Midoriya Ochaco-chan? - Tsuyu se llevó un dedo a su boca mientras veía a Uraraka ponerse unos bonitos zapatos a juego con su vestido.

A pesar de que llevaba saliendo con Izuku más de dos años y que todos conocían su actual relación, Uraraka seguía sonrojándose. – Ah! Sí…-dijo algo apenada y alegre.

Izuku Midoriya se había convertido en un héroe bastante ocupado, después de la caída de All Might, él había comenzado a surgir como uno de los nuevos símbolos de la paz, junto con Shoto Todoroki y …. ¿Bakugou?

-Nuestras agendas no nos permiten vernos tan seguido, así que llevamos tiempo sin poder vernos- explicó Uraraka aún algo sonrojada.

-Espero que lo pasen bien gero- Sonrió tiernamente Tsuyu-chan- imagino que no dormirás aquí esta noche…-

Uraraka comenzó a flotar, Tsuyu la vio enrojecer y chocar con el techo – supongo que eso es un sí, gero. ¿Qué harás tu Kyoka-chan? -

Jiro acababa de entrar a la sala, vestida solo con una camisa vieja de Scorpions que le cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, era más que evidente de que la chica no tenía panoramas para esa noche, y usualmente se quedaba en casa escuchando música o tocando el bajo, después de cierto incidente se había vuelto bastante taciturna y solitaria

– Ah… nada lo de siempre, me quedaré en casa esta noche- Dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en particular.

Ochaco y Tsuyu miraron a Kyoka, ella nunca había sido una mariposa social, pero después de descubrir la traición de Kaminari y haber causado tanto daño a la sociedad, Kyoka comenzó a volverse más retraída y arisca, Tsuyu y Ochaco hacían todo lo que podían por tratar de elevar el ánimo de Jiro, pero no parecía surtir mucho efecto. Kyoka notó el semblante de sus compañeras, era sabido que Kyoka y Denki eran bastante cercanos, antes de que ocurriera el incidente y ella fue la más afectada cuando se descubrió realmente quien era Denki Kaminari. El maldito traidor que los vendió a todos, poco importaron esos años en el instituto, poco importo todo lo que vivieron juntos, poco importo su amistad, Denki los traicionó sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás… ¿Fue así realmente? Pero a pesar del gran dolor y vacío que sentía por la traición de Kaminari, detestaba que la miraran con lástima, así que rápidamente desvió el tema.

\- ¿Qué harás tú Tsuyu? – dijo abriendo una cerveza fría y llevándosela a los labios

-Tsuyu comprendió la incomodidad de Kyoka, así que respondió rápidamente. – Tokoyami irá a cenar con mi familia, lo más probable es que vayamos al festival a ver los fuegos artificiales después-

-Eh… ¿a cenar con tus padres? Van muy en serio ustedes dos… - los miró pícaramente.

-Gero- Tsuyu sonrió tiernamente, era cierto, que a pesar de lo oscuro que podía ser Tokoyami, la relación entre ellos dos resultaba bastante bien, ya hasta estaban considerando la idea de llevar su relación a términos más formales.

\- ¡Bueno, me voy mi pieza - Kyoka se levantó pesadamente - Eh! Ochaco… usen protección- le guiñó el ojo divertida y lo último que vio fue a su compañera completamente roja dando excusas y explicaciones que no quiso escuchar, realmente no quería escuchar nada, mucho menos si tenía que ver con relaciones felices y prospectos de vida. De alguna forma estaba comenzando a sentirse como Aizawa-sensei.

Entró a su cuarto, tomó una manta y se sentó en el borde de su ventana mientras contemplaba la ciudad, escuchó a sus dos compañeras despedirse desde el piso de abajo y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez sola, fue envuelta por la nostalgia, acercó sus piernas a su rostro y siguió mirando casi al borde de las lágrimas las luces de la ciudad.

*"¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto Kaminari? Cuando creía conocerte tan bien…" pensó tristemente, aunque habían pasado 3 años del incidente, aún se sentía tan engañada y burlada que debería estar furiosa con él por haberle visto la cara de tontos a todos, debería odiarlo, se preguntó qué haría o diría si lo tuviera en la cara, siempre pensaba en un nuevo escenario donde estuvieran frente a frente. ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Lo mataría? ¿Le gritaría?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, creando escenarios hipotéticos en donde se encontraban que no fue consciente que se estaba creando uno mismo, pero en la vida real.

Él la miró desde la escalera de escape a pasos de su ventana, su aspecto había cambiado, una barba incipiente y mal cuidada cubría parte de sus mejillas, su pelo ahora amarrado en una coleta corta algo desgarbada se mecía con el viento, a través de sus lentes oscuros podía verla, la vio absorta en sus pensamientos, con los ojos rojos y húmedos, apunto de romper en llanto, y su cabello violáceo que ahora rosaba sus hombros se mecía levemente junto con los auriculares que pendían de su oreja. Su rostro se desfiguro en dolor cuando la vio, el dolor y arrepentimiento de todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida. Partiendo por ella. Ella.

Ella fue la parte que salió mal del plan. Ella era el fallo y la debilidad.

 _"Destruye tu debilidad, sabes que es lo que te detiene. Tú sabes cómo detenerlo. Hazlo tú o lo haré yo."_

Recordó la voz de su jefe mientras le arrojaba un arma

" _Esto será más que suficiente, Kaminari. No hagas nada estúpido, no vuelvas a desafiarnos"_

Sacó el arma del bolsillo de su gabardina y la contempló deprimido. Realmente no quería hacer esto. Pero no tenía más opciones, No tenía otro lugar al cual regresar, todo el mundo lo buscaba y lo despreciaba. Nadie quería a un traidor, no a uno que vendió a sus compañeros ¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan oscuro? Con una sonrisa amarga recordó que todo siempre había sido oscuro, y que realmente nunca tuvo una verdadera opción. Él adolescente que tomó la decisión que marcaría su vida adulta vendió todo por un ideal infantil muerto, y ya no tenía más opción que seguir.

Subió sigilosamente el tramo que quedaba para subir hasta la ventana que daba a su pieza, para ese entonces ella había salido de la ventana y había ingresado a su pieza, para cuando el quedó frente a su ventana la pudo ver, de pie, dándole la espalda, mirando un espejo que daba hacia la ventana con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se dio la vuelta incrédula, pensando que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Sería él? Lo vio ahora sentado en el marco de su ventana, con un arma en una de sus manos, contemplándola con sus lentes oscuros, con una gabardina larga, sin mangas, dejando a la vista múltiples tatuajes en sus brazos, una pequeña coleta mal armada.

Una oleada tibia recorrió su cuerpo impulsada por la subida repentina de su ritmo cardiaco, eran tantos sentimientos juntos que simplemente no pudo entender si era alivio, alegría, miedo o rabia lo que sentía, él seguía contemplándola tranquilamente desde el marco de la ventana, ella dio un paso temeroso hacia él mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, él seguía ahí impasible, observándola, casi resignado, esperando cualquier movimiento que hiciera ella.

De pronto la rabia tomó poder sobre todo su cuerpo, lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrojó al suelo de un sólo empujón, pesaba más de lo que creyó, pero ella era bastante fuerte, el cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco en el suelo, el arma en sus manos se deslizó por el suelo de madera junto con sus gafas oscuras, rápidamente ella se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con sus manos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas una tras otra y caer sobre el rostro calmado de Kaminari, que la veía desahogar toda su frustración con sus golpes en su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo cuándo se detuvo y sus manos comenzaron a apretar el cuello de su gabardina mientras su cabeza caía lentamente sobre su pecho. – ¿Por qué Denki? ¿¡Por qué…!? ¿Por qué? – rompió en un desgarrador llanto.

-No lo sé- lo sabía, pero no quería responder, si lo hacía ¿cambiaría algo? ¿entendería algo? Nada podía cambiar lo que él hizo, por eso había ido hacia ella, no realmente con la intención de matarla como sus mandamases ordenaron, sino para que ella lo matara a él. Ya que él no tenía el coraje de llevarse aquella pistola a la sien por sí solo. Le dejaría la decisión final a ella, pero en ese momento ella estaba incapacitada, inmovilizada por sus sentimientos hacia él, la rabia y la traición.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba todo esto que se cernía sobre ellos, ¿Por qué no podían seguir siendo los adolescentes despreocupados que reían en clase? ¿Por qué todo había dado este giro tan repentino? Por culpa de la información que él entregó All Might estaba muerto y todo el mundo estaba de cabeza, sobretodo el de ella. Aquel chico estúpido le había visto la cara de tontos a todo el mundo, en especial a ella, y eso la enfurecía, se sentía tan insultada, que al recordarlo la rabia la volvió a invadir, miró el arma en el suelo, la tomó rápidamente y se levantó, apuntó directamente hacia su rostro, él por su parte no hizo ningún gesto, sólo la miró tranquilamente a los ojos, esperando que lo hiciera, casi rogándolo. Su tranquilidad la confundió, se miraron unos largos minutos a los ojos, hasta que ella sintió su mano tomar su talón suavemente. Ella volvió a mirar sus ojos casi suplicantes, exonerándola de toda culpa, el rostro de Kyoka se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No podía hacerlo

Él por su parte solo esperaba su decisión, estaba rendido ante ella, esperando cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera, cualquiera que ella hiciera estaría bien, pero cualquiera que hiciera desataría algo que no tendrá retorno, pero confiaba en su buen juicio, siempre fue más lista que él de todas formas. Así que esperó tranquilamente al juicio final. Lo merecía de todas formas. Se sentía en deuda con esa mujer.

Pero ella no pudo hacerlo.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que causo ella aún sentía algo por él.

Su mano soltó el arma y cayó de rodillas nuevamente sobre él, se inclinó hasta que sus frentes chocaron, se llevó las manos hasta su pecho mientras lloraba, ¿por qué todo dolía tanto? Levantó su cabeza hasta que sus frentes quedaron separadas solo por dos minutos y lo miró directamente a sus ojos dorados ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo? ¿Qué hubiera tanta calma y comprensión en su mirada mientras ella se debatía entre tantos sentimientos?

Denki vio el rostro de Kyoka contraído en una mueca de dolor y angustia, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, la miró con dulzura, de forma comprensiva, sintiendo profundamente todo el daño que debía estar causándole su presencia en estos momentos, sin mencionar todo el dolor que le causó cuando él fue descubierto como el traidor, la profunda decepción que ella sintió al verse burlada por el rubio estúpido, o más bien que pretendía serlo, jamás se disculpó por el daño que le causó, y siempre quiso hacerlo, aunque ello le costara la vida, levantó su brazo izquierdo y acarició suavemente su cabeza, jugando con sus cortos cabellos negros mientras su mano derecha aún seguía apoyada suavemente en su talón, una suave corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espalda, los ojos de Kyoka se abrieron lentamente y su expresión se fue relajando ligeramente, mientras se miraban a los ojos intentando mantener algún tipo de comunicación telepática, y así debió haber sido, porque su mirada cambió, de pronto ella entendió la mirada tranquila de Denki, apenada, casi suplicante, rompió los pocos centímetros que los separaban y lo besó intensamente, volvió a agarrar fuertemente el cuello de su gabardina mientras el beso iba tomando matices más ansiosos, casi desesperados, Denki deslizó su mano izquierda hasta la nuca, pasando luego por su espalda atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia él, mientras que su mano derecha subió hasta posicionarse en su cintura, ascendiendo y descendiendo lentamente por todo su torso, tratando de memorizar su figura a través de la tela de su camisa, le devolvió el beso lentamente, mientras que los labios de ella se apretaban ansiosos contra los de él, Denki abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua dentro ella.

Kyoka soltó el cuello de su chaqueta y deslizó la palma de sus manos a través de su pecho, mientras sentía que el rubio la atraía más aún hacia él. Ya la decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.

Se separaron en busca de un poco de aire, jadeando a pocos centímetros conectados solamente por un fino hilo de saliva por medio de sus bocas, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, ahora agitados y sonrojados, Kaminari bajó su mirada hasta el pecho de Jiro observando su camisa, posó ambas manos a la cadera de la chica subiendo lentamente mientras levantaba consigo la prenda, cuando las manos de Denki iban por el inicio de sus pechos, Kyoka llevó sus manos hasta las de él para detenerlo.

-Para- dijo sonrojada.

Kaminari arqueó una ceja confundido ¿no era eso lo que quería?, Jiro desvió la mirada apenada, recordó cuando eran jóvenes y veía a Kaminari hablar con Mineta sobre las chicas, recordó jamás haber estado dentro de sus conversaciones, lo cual le llevó a asumir erróneamente que ella no era atractiva físicamente, desde ese entonces comenzó a desarrollar un complejo con su cuerpo, volvió a mirar a Kaminari, que le volvió a mirar esa mirada tranquila y comprensiva.

-Kyoka…quiero verte…- sólo esa frase bastó para desarmar a Kyoka, lo miró sorprendida, mientras este terminaba de sacarle la camisa, dejando sus pechos completamente descubiertos, pequeños, redondos y firmes, ahora la única cosa que cubría su cuerpo eran unas bragas de color morado oscuro, Kyoka se llevó sus brazos a sus pechos, para cubrir su desnudez, pero Kaminari la tomó por ambas muñecas y las separó de su pecho, para observarlo mejor, le soltó los brazos, los cuales descendieron lentamente, casi de forma dubitativa , le acarició los pequeños pezones rosados, endurecidos por la excitación de sentir las manos de Kaminari sobre ellos, masajeándolos, jugando con ellos, tirándolos ligeramente y apretándolos entre sus dedos, Kyoka gimió levemente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, sentía mucha vergüenza por ser vista y tocada de esa forma, pero no quería que se detuviera, Kaminari se llevó a la boca su pecho izquierdo y comenzó a chuparlo y succionarlo con vehemencia primero uno y luego el otro, Kyoka se rindió ante el placer que le producía sentir los labios de Denki en sus senos, gimió dejándose llevar por aquellos pequeños espasmos de placer que estaban comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo, sintió sus bragas humedecerse, y llevó sus manos hacia los cabellos rubios del muchacho, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos mientras éste seguía succionando un pecho y amasando el otro con su mano, comenzó mover sus labios entre sus intermamarios, pasando por su clavícula y haciendo una pequeña parada en su cuello, lo cual le produjo un poco de cosquillas a Jiro, una vez a la altura de la chica que le quitaba el aliento la recostó lentamente sobre el suelo, se detuvo a contemplarla, su cabello repartido a lo largo de todo el suelo, sonrojada y respirando agitadamente, una visión que lo acompañaría en sus momentos de soledad, se lamió los labios y posicionó sus piernas entre las de ella, llevó sus manos a la cadera de Jiro y la acercó a la de él, la chica pudo sentir el bulto del rubio presionar contra su pubis, ella lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, su expresión calmada había cambiado a una ansiosa, y ella lo había notado, estaba excitado.

Volvió a subir su mano derecha, aprovechando nuevamente de acariciar su seno izquierdo hasta su quijada y llevó su labios a los de él y volvió a besarla, disfrutando de cada caricia, de cada roce, de cada suspiro y jadeo, mientras acariciaba con su mano izquierda su pierna derecha, bajó su mano izquierda hasta dejarla inerte sobre el cuello de la chica, sintiendo su respiración agitada, ella deslizó sus manos por la gabardina del rubio, desabotonándola ágilmente y deslizándola por sus hombros, éste separó sus manos del cuerpo de la chica para quitarse la gabardina y Kyoka aprovechó ese momento para quitarle también la camisa que traía puesta dejando su torso desnudo. Ella se detuvo un momento para mirar su trabajado toroso y las cicatrices que lo cubrían. " _¿Qué es lo que has hecho todos estos años Denki?"_ pensó tristemente, él vio la expresión en su rostro, lo tomó entre sus manos y desvió su mirada de sus heridas y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, quería decirle que no ocurría nada, que todo estaba bien, pero mentiría si lo hicía, en esa fracción de segundo en que se vieron a los ojos ella notó la batalla interna que se cernía sobre él. Ella no era la única que lidiaba con conflictos de interés.

-Denk- intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida por el beso de Kaminari, quería preguntarle qué había pasado con él todos estos años, ¿por qué lo hizo?, se negaba a pensar que hubiera sido solo por maldad, quería ayudarlo, sabía que nadie estaba sufriendo más que él, pero la urgencia era otra ahora, sintió la erección del joven volver a rozar por sobre su ropa el sexo de ella, el calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, no podía culparlo, ella también quería esto.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta el inicio del pantalón del rubio e intentó a desabrochar el cinturón, pero tenía problemas para conseguirlo, él se separó de ella y la ayudó gentilmente, mientras sonreía sonrojado, dudó si bajarse los pantalones completamente, pero ella tomó la decisión por él, colocó sus manos en su cadera y deslizó los pantalones y boxers de Kaminari hasta la rodilla dejando su miembro al descubierto, él se sorprendió por la audacia de la chica que hace unos minutos atrás lidiaba con la vergüenza que sentía al ser mirada y tocada semidesnuda, ahora ella también había decidido ser parte de esto y no quedarse atrás, le gustaba ver a una Jiro más desenvuelta en lo que serían asuntos románticos, siempre la había recordado como fría frente a esos temas, y se había preguntado un par de veces como sería ella llegada a esta situación, claro, en ese entonces eran adolescentes, y esos recuerdos atrás habían quedado, miró su expresión aún un tanto avergonzada, pero ahora más curiosa, mientras contemplaba el miembro erecto de Kaminari, ahora el que se sentía algo intimidado era él, pero no se cubriría, quería ver que hacía ella, ella alzó su brazo derecho dubitativa y lo acercó lentamente a su miembro, rozándolo suavemente con la yema de los dedos, ese pequeño contacto bastó como para hacer que el rubio se estremeciera al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer desde su cabeza hasta sus genitales, deslizó sus dedos por la cabeza de su miembro, humedecida por el líquido seminal que salía de éste, acarició suavemente el frenillo y siguió deslizando sus dedos hasta el cuerpo de su pene, sintiéndolo latir al tacto de sus dedos, Denki soportaba la sensación con el mayor rigor posible, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, gemía roncamente cada vez que ella deslizaba sus dedos y ella lo veía divertida sabiendo las sensaciones que despertaba en el rubio, hasta que Kaminari simplemente no aguantó más y tomo con fuerza la mano de Kyoka entre la de él haciendo que la chica envolviera completamente su miembro y moviéndolo su mano a través de él con fuerza y rapidez, mientras él acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, ella sintió su respiración agitada en su cuellos.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó casi en un hilo de voz, él asintió levemente.

-Si…- dijo finalmente, mientras volvía a gemir roncamente.

Kaminari comenzó a succionar su cuello, mientras que su mano dejaba a la de Kyoka continuar con el trabajo para bajar hasta la intimidad de ella acariciándola por sobre las bragas, mientras sentía la vibración de sus gemidos a través de su cuello.

Metió su mano dentro de sus bragas abriéndose paso entre su pubis, acariciándolo con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, mientras sus dedos hacían un sonido húmedo con cada caricia, los suspiros de Jiro fueron en aumento hasta convertirse claramente en gemidos, cuando la mano de Kaminari quedó empapada hundió un par de dedos en su interior metiéndolos y sacándolos lentamente, Kyoka cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda con tanta fuerza que también levantó el cuerpo de Denki en ese movimiento y comenzó a descender lentamente mientras dejaba de acariciar el miembro de Kaminari y se dejaba llevar por las oleadas de placer comenzaron a invadirla, comenzó a retorcerse de placer a medica que Denki iba aumentando el ritmo del movimiento , cuando Denki sintió las contracciones del interior de Kyoka levantó la vista, al escuchar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, vio su espalda, nuevamente arqueada por la excitación, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, y su boca completamente abierta dejando escapar un gemido que se perdía en un suspiro prolongado, mientras una de sus manos alzadas a la altura de su cabeza se cerraban tratando de resistir esas oleadas maravillosas que comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo, sus piernas y los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron ligeramente, perdiendo completamente su fuerza mientras la mano que se encontraba apoyada en la espalda de Kaminari clavaba ligeramente sus uñas en su hombro. Aquella visión fue demasiado para él, sintió su miembro endurecerse tanto que ya comenzaba a dolerle, no podía resistirlo más, sacó sus dedos del interior de Kyoka, que brillaron húmedos tenuemente con la luz que provenía de la ventana aún abierta y terminó de desvestirse, sacó los pantalones y se quitó las botas mientras Kyoka se enderezaba lentamente, aun con la respiración agitada y los ojos vidriosos, cuando Kaminari terminó de desvestirse la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, estarían más cómodos ahí, la depositó con cuidado sobre el colchón, y suavemente llevó sus manos a su cadera y comenzó a bajar sus bragas, dejando al descubierto su intimidad, miró a Kyoka con una expresión que bordeaba casi en la súplica, esperando su aprobación, le dolía demasiado su miembro debido a la continua erección.

Kyoka mantenía sus ojos tapados con su brazo izquierdo mientras trataba de pensar con claridad las consecuencias de sus actos, pero le era imposible pensar después de todas esas sensaciones que había sentido, estaba embriagada de placer y no quería detenerse.

Prefirió unirse al juego de no pensar de Kaminari y alzó levemente su brazo izquierdo dejando ver sus ojos ligeramente, un leve asentimiento por parte de Jiro fue suficiente para que Kaminari procediera a colocarse entre sus piernas e introducir su pene dentro de ella, hubo un poco de resistencia al principio debido a la estrechez de su interior, pero pudo abrirse paso mientras Kyoka ahogaba un grito en su brazo izquierdo.

Denki la miró preocupado - ¿Te duele mucho? - Kyoka no respondió, seguía mordiendo su brazo izquierdo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. - ¿Quieres que me detenga? – le propuso preocupado, aunque realmente no quería detenerse, estaba ardiendo por dentro – Lo haré despacio- sugirió mientras apoyaba sus brazos a la altura de su rostro, frente a ella, quedando solo a unos centímetros de su rostro, analizando su expresión, que seguía crispada por el dolor de la primera penetración.

– No- dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados, sacando su brazo izquierdo de su boca- no te detengas- dijo en un suspiro, el rubio sonrió aliviado, y comenzó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente, mientras seguía apoyado en sus codos, analizando el rostro de su amada, que seguía crispado por el dolor, soltando pequeños quejidos adoloridos mientras sentía el miembro de Denki abrirse paso dentro de ella

– Kyoka...- Kaminari acercó su rostro al de ella – ¿estás bien? – murmuró mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardía y los espasmos placenteros que invadían su cuerpo le nublaban la conciencia, se sentía tan bien, pero conservar la suficiente claridad mental para ser capaz de detenerse si ella así lo exigiera.

-Si… tonto… ah…- dijo algo irritada – te dije que si…- la última palabra que dijo se perdió en un quejido que lentamente se transformó en un suspiro, estaba comenzando a disfrutar de ese placentero vaivén también, llevó sus brazos hacia su espalda y acerco su torso al de él, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello y ahogaba sus quejidos en el ángulo se formaba entre su cuello y hombro.

Kaminari echó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, hundiendo también su rostro en el cuello de Kyoka, aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas rítmicamente, Kyoka se aferró a sus hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras cruzaba sus piernas al nivel de las caderas de Kaminari, gimió disfrutando de esa maravillosa danza que realizaban sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, de la fricción y del calor de su piel, de su aroma, del crujido de la cama frente a cada embestida, de la debilidad que se apoderaba de sus piernas y de las oleadas placenteras que la envolvían y aturdían

-Den…ki- gimió en su oído.

-Te quiero Kyoka- dijo sin detenerse, ella sonrió aliviada, era correspondida, estaban conectados a partir de ese momento.

Denki aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y Jiro supo que ya estaba llegando al límite, las paredes internas de su sexo se contrajeron rítmicamente, junto con un último grito de placer y sus piernas liberaron de su amarre a la cadera de Kaminari, dejándose llevar por las oleadas de placer que la invadían, Kaminari sintió el orgasmo de Jiro, sabía que venía él después, las contracciones de Kyoka mermaron su resistencia y no pudo sacar su miembro a tiempo cuando su clímax lo alcanzó aún dentro de ella, y cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de su amada, ambos sudorosos y jadeantes trataban de recuperar el aliento después de ese avasallador orgasmo. La primera fue Kyoka, tratando de regularizar el ritmo de su corazón, recordó las clases "sociología de los héroes" cuando tocaron el tema de la ética sobre el bien y el mal y su límite legal.

Recordó lo fácil y obvio que resultaba en la teoría, y lo difuso y complicado que era ahora todo esto, al recibir a un villano emergente, al cual buscaban todo el mundo, inclusive sus propios compañeros para enjuiciarlo por sus crímenes; refugiarlo en su morada e intimar con él y por sobretodo, guardar silencio. "Delito por omisión" pensó "delito por complicidad" si bien era una heroína y velaba por el cumplimiento de las normas y el bien ¿por qué se sentía tan bien si había hecho lo incorrecto? ¿Por qué no sentía culpa al admitir que lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario? ¿por qué se sentía incapaz de hacerle algún tipo de daño?

Los latidos del corazón de Kyoka calmaron los acelerados latidos del rubio, con su cabeza reposando sobre sus pechos se sentía casi en el nirvana después de lo que habían hecho, una sensación de bienestar y felicidad absoluta lo invadia mientras seguía escuchando los latidos de Kyoka acompasados con el ritmo de su respiración, nunca se había sentido tan relajado en su vida, pero una vez que se disipó ese bienestar momentáneo, los pensamientos de la realidad lo abrumaron, y comenzó a ser realmente consciente de lo que habían hecho, de la culpa por arrastrar a Kyoka hacia lo incorrecto, ser el culpable de ponerla arrastrarla a esta situación, situación, que él sabía mejor que nadie de la cual no había escapatoria, obligarla a quebrar su juramento heroico, solo porque él no se atrevió a apretar el gatillo y dispararse en la sien, odio ser tan débil y estúpido y odio por sobretodo, arrastrarla a ella a este abismo sin salida. Saco su miembro ahora flácido del cálido interior de Kyoka, lamentó también ser demasiado inexperto aún, y de no tener el autocontrol suficiente como para eyacular fuera, lo que menos necesitaban era un niño metido en todo este lio.

Pero ella ya había tomado su decisión, desde el momento en que lo besó ella seguiría con este juego, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, esperaba que para siempre, pero era lo suficientemente realista para saber que esto no podrían mantenerlo en secreto toda la vida, se estaría engañando a sí misma si lo pensaba que así sería, podían quitarle su licencia y arrestar a Denki si los descubrían, y no le importó, estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo, aun así sabiendo que era lo correcto y lo más inteligente, prefirió optar con él, siempre por él.

*- ¿Puedes ver lo que hemos hecho? - le dijo mientras sonreía, pero su mirada expresaba angustia. Denki la miró preocupado, ella también lo estaba pensando – Estamos engañándonos a nosotros mismos…- Dijo ella mirando al techo con una sonrisa burlesca, Kaminari bajó su mirada apenado.

\- Perd-…- Kaminari intentó disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por Kyoka-

\- No pidas perdon… no quiero tus disculpas- ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos – yo quiero continuar con esto, y si tengo que dejarlo todo de lado, que así sea, pero no te vuelvas a alejar de mí- "a partir de ahora los dos somos traidores"

Kaminari abandonó el lugar antes de que aparecieran los primeros rayos del sol, con la promesa de regresar una próxima vez. Kyoka esperó que así fuera, y así sería a partir de ahora.

 **Ndla** : Tenia unas ganas inmensas de escribir un fic Kamijiro, más después de leer la teoría de "Kaminari el traidor" tenía uno en mente sin lemon, pero bueno, salió este, creo que me quedó un poquito fuerte, es mi primer lemon y no creo que vuelva a hacer otro, este me costó mucho escribirlo. La frase en asterisco es un guiño al tema de Decode de Paramore; después de volverme loca buscando más información sobre dicha teoría (que creo es la más aceptada de entre los otros posibles traidores) encontré en Tumblr un AMV de _Kamijirou_ que hizo una chica sobre este tema, usando este tema y pensé que era perfecto, lo escuche semanas, pensando en cómo sería para Jirou si se enterara que Kaminari es el traidor, y este tema es perfecto.

Bueno, insisto, este es mi primer lemon, y como primeras veces uno comete muchos errores, creo que me quedó más largo de lo que quería, pero espero que les guste.


End file.
